Girls und Panzer: The Oarai Chronicles
by CaptainSentry
Summary: AU where the girls of Oarai and the witches of Strike Witches exist and go to school together. More like a slice of life kind of thing, tankery may be involved!
1. Part 1: A Day out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of Strike Witches and Girls Und Panzer, but any additional content unless stated otherwise is of my own creation.**

** Authors Notes: Time to begin something new. Now I have no idea what this is going to be about so just buckle up and see what my brain can come up with. After some long pondering with large amounts of caffeine, I have thought of something. It may be stupid.**

** Part 1**

**Somewhere in the Sea of Japan**

** Oarai's Girls Academy School Ship**

Miho was up and sitting at her desk, reading some books and drinking some warm tea. Engrossed in her read, she didn't notice that the food she was making started to burn in the microwave.

***BEEP* *BEEP *BEEP***

She threw her book down and knocked over her chair as she stumbled quickly into her kitchen. She opened the microwave door and was greeted with a wall of smoke. She put the plate in the sink which made a sizzling sound as it made contact with the water. Miho sighed at the close call when she heard a knock at the door. She peered into the peep hole and opened the door.

"Erica?" She said as she opened the door.

"Hey Miho. *sniff* you burn something?" Miho scratched the back of her head and said that she did indeed burn something. Hartmann could only laugh. Suddenly another voice came booming from the street and echoed into the room.

**"HARTMANN! HURRY UP!"** The voice said.

"Ugh… she's never patient, anyway, you ready to go?" Hartmann said while leaning against the door frame. Miho nodded and grabbed her bag and the two headed down the stairs to meet the person that had shouted. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the individual in was holding a phone to her ear and talking. She turned around and began moving her arms in that "What took you so long" fashion. Hartmann snickered and Miho waited for the girl to hang up the phone. When she did, Hartmann approached her.

"You ready to go Trude?" Hartmann asked.

"Why are you telling me that, you're the one that's late." Barkhorn responded, she looked visibly annoyed now. She scoffed and turned to Miho.

"Sorry about that Miho, anyway, they're waiting for us." Miho just smiled and the three began walking down the street, passing the rows of houses and convenience stores. They passed the school and headed to the area of the tank sheds. Miho could see that the vehicles were outside, meaning that they were preparing to go somewhere.

"Look! They're over there!" Hartmann pointed out. She grabbed Barkhorn's arm and pulled her through the gates. Anzu was on the top of the Hetzer, eating a strip of dried potato. She waved at the two girls running at her, she did the same to Miho who was not far behind. Anzu jumped onto the ground and Miho was in front of her.

"Nishzumi… how are we?" She asked.

"I'm fine, so everyone's here?"

"Yup, ready for a day on the town?" Miho nodded and she turned to everyone.

**"ALRIGHT! WE'LL BE DISEMBARKING SOON SO LET'S GET MOVING!"** Anzu announced. The girls all acknowledged the order and started to man their tanks. Miho got into the Panzer IV and was greeted by her team while Barkhorn and Hartmann sat on the outside. The tanks began to move out and head down the street, cars began amassing at the gangplank. People were looking in their rearview mirrors to see the tanks behind them. Miho was unbuttoned and enjoying the cool air when she heard someone yelling. She turned behind her to see nine girls running towards her. Hartmann perked up and looked in Miho's direction.

**"HEY LOOK ITS MINNA AND THE REST!"** Hartmann said excitedly. Miho could recognized the distinct hairstyles of each of the nine. They were all waving their arms in the air, as if trying to get the tanks to stop when they weren't even moving. Minna hopped on to the back of the Panzer IV and stood on the engine deck. The rest of the girls choose a random tank and mounted it.

"Hello there Miho." Minna greeted.

"Oh, hello there." Miho replied. Traffic began to move and cut the conversation short.

"We'll talk later." Minna grabbed on to the turret handles as the tank began to move. The tanks deviated down their own path that could support heavily armored vehicles and headed down to the town. Oarai was a quaint little town, little shops and street vendors lined the four lane road that led down the middle. They past the Marine tower that was overlooking the entire town, Minna and rest were impressed with the sight as the tank's changed course once more into a lot. Sanya who was sleeping was jolted awake by the screeching brakes of the **_Type 3 Chi-Nu_** she was riding on.

"Eh… where are we?" Sanya said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Elia, who was next to her leaned in close and helped her friend.

"We're here, somewhere, I don't live here." Elia said. She helped her friend down and joined with the rest. Anzu turned around excitedly, still eating her dried potatoes'.

**"WE'RE HERE! THIS IS THE SHOPPING OUTLET SO GO AROUND AND HAVE A GOOD TIME!"** She said. The girls of Oarai all jumped up in the air with their first raised. The eleven witches just stood back and watched, confused at what can be so exciting about shopping. They just followed the group as they went into the outlet, somewhat eagerly. The Oarai Outlet was the a prime area to shop, being that it was the only main shopping attraction in the entire town, everything from clothes, electronics, toy, games, and even tank parts could be found here. The witches were in awe at the massive selection, they have never seen such a place. Saori was running in and out of store with Hana being alongside her, every time, her hand could be seen holding more and more bags.

"Is she ever going to stop?" Mako said. Miho just laughed nervously, it was sad but true. Miho glanced over at the eleven witches who just standing in the center, looking around sheepishly.

"I pretty sure they don't know what to do." Miho noted. Yukari stood beside her.

"Let's show them around Nishizumi-Dono!" Yukari said with her fist raised. The two approached and Minna advanced forwards.

"See anything you like?" Miho asked. Minna just put her hand to her face.

"There are so many stores, it's a wonder where to begin." Minna turned around and saw that Shirley and Lucchini were gone.

"Where did they go?" Minna asked. Suddenly, loud laughing was beginning to echo around them. It was Saori again, her hands filled with bags of god knows what but behind her was Shirley with Lucchini on her back, she too had multiple bags and the four were running into stores.

"They seem to know what's up." Mio said. Minna just laughed at the sight and turned her attention to Miho once more.

"I guess we'll take a look around then." Miho smiled and walked away with Yukari behind her. The group split up; Trude, Hartmann, and Minna went into a clothing outlet, Mio, Yoshika, Lynnette and Perrine decided to look around the general outlet which had a mix of everything, and Elia and Sanya were already looking around in the pet store.

** Clothing Outlet**

** "HEY HEY TRUDE! DOES THIS LOOK GOOD?!"** Hartmann asked while showing off her new denim shorts.

"I guess they look okay, I'm not the one to judge, what do you think Minna?"

"I think they look cute." Minna responded. Hartmann giggled and went back into the changing room and came out with said item of clothing.

"Are you guys going to buy anything?" Hartmann asked carrying the bag in her hands. Her two friends just laughed nervously.

"Um… we sorta did." Minna said. Hartmann looked behind Minna and saw the multitude of bags just lying on the ground.

**Pet Store**

The sounds of barking, chittering, and meowing was overwhelming. Sanya was looking at a black cat that was sitting on its back playing with a ball of yarn. Her eyes were fixated on it until Elia's voice disturbed her concentration.

"Yeah… I can't seem to find a white fox, Black Panther, and a wolf, turns out they don't have those animals eh… Sanya you okay?" Elia noticed her partners' eyes still glue to the black cat. She just sighed and turned to the clerk and handed him a stack of large denomination bills. The clerk moved from behind the counter and headed to the glass cage that Sanya was still glued to. The clerk picked up the said black cat and handed over to Sanya. Her eyes were still fixated on the cat as she held out her arms as the clerk put the feline in her arms. The cat just looked at her. Soon after, Sanya's manifested her cat ears and tails and held the cat to her face. It just licked her face and she laughed with joy. Elia could only watch and proceed to gradually move her partner out of the store, thanking the clerk on their way out.

**Parking lot**

**Later that evening**

The Oarai girls were just sitting around on their tanks, some with bags and little trinkets from the various stores. Anzu was on top of the Hetzer when she saw eleven figures appear from the exit. They were all carrying bags and one of them was carrying an animal cage.

**_"I'm pretty sure they got what they came for."_** Anzu thought to herself. Miho was awed at the sight of so many bags. Minna approached her.

"Um… where are we supposed to put these?" Minna asked sheepishly. Yukari popped from her hatch and proposed to put them in the ammo storage bin. After the bags were put away the tanks started up and headed back down the road again. The sunset was just over the horizon just like a picturesque photo. The tanks stopped at the water side and the girls dismounted and looked towards the sunset. Many of them just wowed at the beautiful sight but some of them just admired it silently. Miho watches as the sky turns a darker orange and sighed, then Anzu's voice got her attention.

"Looks great Nishizumi but I highly suggest we get back to the ship, classes start again tomorrow." Miho nodded and look back at the eleven witches and gave them the "You better get ready" look. The witches nodded in return and they remounted the vehicles and drove off towards the pier. The sun set behind the imposing figure of the school ship as the vehicles drove up the gang plank and disappeared into the belly of the ship.

**Authors Note: So, if you were reading that and were wondering "WTF IS HAPPENING?" Here is what I can surmise for a story I just made up. This is an AU that tanks place in the Girls Und Panzer universe so basically the real world. The witches were already here, I have no idea where they came from so just assume they were born in this realm and just happened to have magic abilities. (Don't question it, embrace it) This is going to be more of a slice of life, living from day to day life where the witches and the girls will be attending school and other such things so tell me something. Should I continue this, if you do or do not, please leave a comment and don't forget, review and critique because it's always appreciated!**


	2. Part 2: Tankery, I like that

**Part 2**

**Oarai Girls Academy School Ship**

The ship was well underway from its last port stop and classes have begun once more. The streets were always a sight of girls heading the direction of the campus, talking to each other, laughing, eating and drinking little things on the way. Two girls are seen running frantically, one dragging the arm of the other as the other struggles to keep up.

**"COME ON HARTMANN! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"** Barkhorn yelled. Erica was still her groggy self and uttered a few words.

"Sleepy…tired…sleepy." Were the words out of her mouths, Barkhorn could only groan in frustration and kept her speed. Meanwhile, Saori was helping Mako stand up as the two were about to cross a small street. Saori watched as the little green light of a person blinked onto the monitor and the two began to cross but Saori heard the fast patter of feet coming from behind her, she turned around and her eyes widened.

** "OUT OF MY WAY!"** Barkhorn yelled as she was barreling down the sidewalk with her partner in tow. Saori quickly took Mako and pushed her out of the way and fell with a satisfying thud as the two girls ran past her. Saori could only just look in the direction that Hartmann and Barkhorn went down, she sighed, picked up her friend and continued their trek to the school hopefully without any incident. The gates around the school were beginning to populate with the chatter and the sound of shoes against the pavement, Sodoko was in the middle, keeping watch and looking at her phone time and having her tablet handy for those tardy students. She noticed as girls began running out of the way of something and out of the crowd came Trude and Hartmann.

**"NO RUNNING!"** Sodoko ordered, her words echoed far but the two just kept on running into the building and out of sight. Sodoko sighed and returned to her posting when the crowd parted again and out came Shirley, bunny ears out and everything. Sodoko raised her hand as if to order her to stop but just like the last two, this one quickly ran inside, leaving Sodoko frozen in a perpetual state, she quickly put her hand down and just walked back inside. As the crowd of girls shuffled into the building, the gates behind them closed as the distinctive three bell tone sounded across the campus. Inside, the girls were switching from their brown penny loafers to their white sandals. Miho was just adjusting her sandals when there was a distinctive thud. She quickly went to find the source of the sound and looked out of the door to see Barkhorn and Hartmann on the ground. Miho quickly propped up the two and wiped the sweat from Barkhorn's forehead.

"You okay?" Miho asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine, thanks though," Trude replied. Soon Shirley came in and looked over the two witches and began to laugh hysterically. Trude had a look of annoyance while Shirley was rolling around the ground but she finally got up.

"Only you would Shirley, grow up." Shirley got up and wiped the tears from her eyes but still emitted slight laughs.

"Your seriousness really cracks me up, it truly entertaining." Shirley replied. The annoyance grew and as it seems like a conflict was about to break out the bell tone sounded and the students began to walk to their classes. Shirley and Barkhorn quickly gave each other looks and the two parted, leaving Miho smiling nervously as she quickly propped up Erica and assisted her to her class which was not far down from where they were. Miho knocked on the door and the kids in class as well as the teacher turned around.

"You're late Miss Nishizumi." The teacher said.

"I'm very sorry sensei, it just I found Erica in the hallway again." Miho explained. The teacher sighed and gestured them to take their seats. Miho sat Erica down in her chair and made her way to her desk. It seemed that class seemed to go on for an eternity, Miho began to lose focus and began doodling in her notebook. After drawing a picture of one of her favorite teddy bears the bell rang, signaling the end of class. The sound of chairs scraping against the tile floor and the sound of shuffling papers woke Erica from her slumber.

"Eh…where am I?" Miho picked up Erica's head and looked at her.

"First period just ended." Miho said. Hartmann's head just hit the desk with despair. Miho quickly got the witch out of her seat and assisted her out the door. They were walking through the hallways when the two were noticed by Minna, Yukari, and Erwin.

"What's wrong with Miss Hartmann?" Yukari asked.

"She's always like this." Minna replied with a smile on her face, this sight was all too common to be considered strange. Erwin laughed at the notion that Erica was still asleep and took her signature overcoat and draped it over the sleeping witch.

"Mind as well take her to the nurse so she can sleep it off." Miho said.

"That's a good idea, oh… we're about to be late, catch you later Miho." Minna said.

"See you at practice Nishizumi-Dono!"

"If you'll excuse me commander."

The three girls said their goodbyes and Miho readjusted herself and brought Hartmann to the Infirmary. The nurse on duty gave Miho the look, then looked at the girl next to her.

"What's wrong with her?" The nurse asked, she sipped a cup of coffee.

"Um… She keeps falling asleep, so I thought to bring her here."

"Hm… another Miss Reizei? Very well then, just put her down on the bed and here's a pass to get back." The nurse said while scribbling on a small piece of paper and handing it to Miho. She took the small sheet and laid Hartmann down on the bed and put the sheet over her. She saw Erica's expression mold into a smile as she began to snore.

** School Cafeteria **

** Sometime later….**

Saori, Mako and Hana were sitting at a table, Hana had her unusually large portion while Saori looked with awe at her friend's plate. Mako was eating some bread that had some type of filling, soon the three noticed Barkhorn, Minna, and Mio walking in their direction with trays in their hand. Saori waved her arms in the air, trying to get their attention. Minna's head turned in every which way until she spotted the waving arm and gestured to the girls behind her to follow her. They pulled up some chairs from the neighboring tables and set their trays down after greeting the three Anglerfish team members.

"So how's thing Minna?" Saori asked.

"Oh nothing, the same old usual things, classes are starting to bore me a little."

"Without education, how can one be a good wife?" Saori philosophized. Mako perked up from her food.

"You're still going on about that? You're still 16."

**"YOU'RE SO MEAN!"**

"I'm just slapping you with the truth." Hana and the witches laughed at Saori's plight and continued to eat until Mio looked up.

"Hey, you guys are having practice after school right?"

"We are, just normal maneuvers and gunnery and those types of things." Hana responded.

"Mind if join?" Barkhorn added. The three girls looked at each other until Hana looked back and said,

"I'm pretty sure president won't mind, just come down to the sheds after school." The witches smiled and the whole table returned to eating and talking about things that girls would normally talk about. As the bell signaled the end, the witches quickly rose from their seats and said their goodbyes. The other three did the same in return and the two groups parted ways.

**Calligraphy **

"_Hm… it doesn't look right just yet."_ Elia thought as she puts her brush to the paper. With a swipe of the brush she put the finishing touches on her piece.

"_Sanya._" Sanya repeated the name on the art piece.

"See what I did? It looks like a cat but it actually spells your name."

"Oh. That's very nice of you, thank you." She took the canvas that Elia handed over and put it underneath her arm. The bell tone rang and the two exited class and walked down the hall together until Elia spoke up.

"How's the cat?" Elia asked.

"Viktor? He's fine, I named him after my father." Sanya replied.

"That's a great name! Hopefully I can come see him."

"You'll get a chance soon enough."

"Oh yeah by the way, did Minna tell you?"

"About what?"

"The tankery team is having practice today, she wants us to tag along."

"I have no problem with that."

"Nice, just meet me after school."

"Righto, I'll see you later Elia."

"Later Vikto-um I mean Sanya." Elia blushed at her mistake and Sanya just giggled as she waved at her friend and entered class.

**Sometime later….**

**"FIRE!" *BOOM***

The shell traveled and struck the paper target and ripped it to shreds.

"Good hit, that's better than last time." Miho said while looking through her binoculars.

"Yukari-San, load the next one, Hana-San switch to the target at the 1 o' clock."

"Roger." The two replied. Suddenly Miho received a transmission on her headset.

"You never seem to fail to impress me." The voice said.

"How did that look from there Minna?"

"**I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING FROM HERE!**" A voice in the background shouted.

"Calm down Lucchini… ahem, sorry about that Miho and yeah, saw a bunch of dirt so I guess is looks fine." The two laughed over the radio. Soon after, the tanks were returning from the range and began lining up in the shed area. The girls began to dismount and moved towards the gate that exited to the street. The witches were waiting at the gate and waved at the returning girls. As Miho passed the apex of the gate, something tugged on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Minna standing there.

"What is it Minna?" Miho asked.

"I've always wondered what it feels like to be in a tank like that."

"It's a… unique experience so to say."

"Um… Miho, if you don't mind me asking this, can I and the rest of the girls join?"

"Join?"

"The tankery team."

"**OF COURSE YOU CAN!**" Anzu interrupted.

"**PRES! YOU SCARED ME!**" Miho shrieked.

"Ah sorry about that Nishizumi, but about you Minna of course you can join."

"But pres, we only have eight tanks." Miho pointed out. Anzu waved her hand.

"Not anymore." Anzu said excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Increased enrollment is doing its job and we have a surplus amount of funds, so me being the person I am, I decided to purchase…" Miho anticipated the answer and blurted out,

"Tanks?"

"**NO!** A life time supply of dried potatoes!" Anzu shot her fist in the air. Miho's expression turned blank.

"**YEAH! POTATOES!**" Hartmann cheered as trucks with a picture of a potato on the container drove pass them and parked on the street.

"They're here!" Anzu said excitedly as she ran to the truck. Miho and Minna followed them with Miho still continuing to stare blankly.

"**OPEN IT UP**!" Anzu ordered. The doors opened as an avalanche of potatoes spilled out the back. Hartmann began rolling in the mountain of potatoes, grabbing as many as she can carry. Miho, watching Erica's roll of heaven stepped over her and looked at the still imposing mountain of potatoes still in the back. She put her hand on one of the supporting potatoes and pulled it out. Another avalanche of spud came tumbling down and Minna quickly rushed over to clean the skins and residue of Miho's uniform. She noticed that Miho's once blank expression turned into an expression of satisfaction. Minna looked in the direction where Miho was looking and understood why she was like that. A brand new Panzer III, fresh with its German grey factory paint job. Soon the other trucks that held potatoes opened their doors, unveiling the new vehicles, a Cromwell and a Sherman VC Firefly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that tanks came with the order." Anzu said, she gave a glance at Miho who was awed at the sight and then she took a bite out of her potato that she had in her hands. Miho turned around and gave a massive hug to the student council president.

"Thank you president."

"No probs." Anzu patted Miho on the shoulder and the two looked back at the vehicles being unloaded. Minna then stood beside Anzu and joined in admiring the sight. She then spoke up,

"So… when do we start?"

**Authors Notes: So we see that the plot (Or lack thereof) thickens. I would like to inform that this is a little side project while I write Shifted Realities so be mindful that this won't come out with regular frequency. So anyway, please review and critique because it's always appreciated!**


	3. Part 3

** Authors Notes: WELL! After a VERY LONG Hiatus, we are finally back with some chronicle content. Apologize for taking so long but Shifted Realities has taken most of my attention and that's not a bad thing but enough with that! Onwards with the story!**

** Part 3**

** So wait…We're doing tankery now?**

"WA…WAIT! WE CAN'T JUST BE RUNNING TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS!" Barkhorn exclaimed, her arm being pulled by Erica who was moving with speed towards the school building.

"C'mom Trude! There are tanks that need to be driven!" Hartmann said joyfully. They quickly turned away from the main gate and headed down the side walk to the wide open area where the tanks of the tankery team were being kept. The two girls walked past the gate and onto the dirt floor, there in front of them were the three tanks from the day prior, still in their new factory coat being inspected by the members of the Automobile club. They approached and saw three girls emerge from the shed. "Minna! Miho! Anzu!" Hartmann shouted and waved. The three waved back and began walking towards them.

"Good to see you here, just in the nick of time too." Anzu muttered, a piece of potato stuck in her teeth.

"So we're starting today?" Gertud asked.

Miho smiled and said, "Yeah, all we have to do is assign the crews." Trude looks and Erica then to Minna before saying,

"Well… I, Minna, and Hartmann could be one crew. We'll take the Panzer III."

"That sounds good, you okay with that Minna?" Miho said looking at Minna who had her hand on her chin.

"That can work out… yeah I'm fine with it."

"THIS IS THE BEST TEAM EVER!" Hartmann shouted while grabbing the necks of Trude and Minna. Minna could only smile while Trude had a flustered look on her face. Miho and Anzu laughed at the new team camaraderie and began showing the three girls around their new vehicle. Soon the entire team was lined up and at attention in front of the sheds as they normally would but this time with some new editions. Anzu sauntered back and forth, staring in between the rows before coming up on a small makeshift podium made out of shell boxes.

"Okay! We're here to welcome the new members to our team." She said in her joyful voice. "You're all well aware of the new tanks we acquired so that makes us eleven strong!" She continued. "So allow me to introduce the newest members of our team, starting with the crew of the Panzer III which will consist of Erica, Minna, and Gertrud." Erica waved her hand to no response. "The crew of the Cromwell is Perrine, Lynne, and Yoshika, and the Firefly will be Shirley, Francesca, Elia and Sanya. Let's give a big round of applause! If you please Koyama."

"Congratulations!" Koyama clapped and along with her the rest of the teams clapped and cheered.

"That's enough!" Momo barked, cutting the applause short. "You guys can leave now except for the new teams. Now bow and say 'thank you'."

Everyone said in unison, "Thank you very much!" Bowing at the same time before coming back up and dispersing.

"I thought we were going to drive around and blow stuff up." Hartmann said disappointingly. Trude scoffed and face palmed before crossing her arms.

"YOU WILL SOON!" Anzu shouted, coming up from behind the two, startling them both. She grabbed both of their shoulders and pulled them apart to get through. "But before we can start, we need to assign roles but since you guys have odd numbers of people, some off you need to double up in roles but that shouldn't be a problem for you guys." The girls looked at each other. "So, who's doing what?"

"Well, I guess I'll be the commander and loader." Minna said.

"I guess I'll be the gunner." Gertrud added. Hartmann jumped up and said,

"I'll be the Radio operator and driver!"

"Yeah, because you LOVE to talk so much." Barkhorn remarked.

"You're mean." Hartmann pouted before folding her arms. Anzu nodded and turned to Miyafuji's team.

"How about you?"

"I decided to be the commander and driver." Perrine said outright, cutting off Lynne before she could speak.

"I…I guess I'll be the gunner." Lynne said timidly while fiddling her fingers. Anzu turned to Miyafuji.

"Um…um, I can reload and talk to people I guess."

"So you're the radio operator and loader?"

"Yeah!" Yoshika said excitedly.

Anzu nodded her head and said, "I see." Before moving on to Shirley and the Firefly.

"I"LL BE THE DRIVER!" Shirley exclaimed making Anzu jump back.

"I can be Shirley's gunner." Francesca added, hugging her partner.

Anzu smiled before looking at Elia with Sanya leaned up against her shoulder. "How about you Elia and Sanya?"

"Eh… I guess I'll be the radio operator. What about you Sanya?"

Sanya perked up before saying, "I can be the loader, it that alright." She said softly.

"ALRIGHT!" Anzu shouted finally. "Momo-chan?"

"Yes president, okay, we'll be practicing tomorrow so come down here after school ends and get ready to move, if you have any question, ask Nishizumi." The girls nodded and Momo gestured that they could leave. Anzu and Koyama both waved goodbye as the girls waved back and passed through the gates and parted ways after stopping and saying good goodbye and goodnight to one another.

**The next day….**

"C'mon move! UGH! UGH!" Hartmann's cheeks puffed as she strained to push the gear shift forwards. Barkhorn was behind her, shaking her head in disappointment before grasping Hartmann's hand and with a big grunt threw the gear forward. The tank jerked forward and Trude quickly lost her balance and fell forward onto Erica's lap. Erica quickly grasped the steering column and stepped the brakes, abruptly bringing the large vehicle to a stop. She looked down. "Are you just going to lay there or you like that or something?" Hartmann giggled.

Trude went wide eyed and sat up, stammering and quickly rushed back to her post.

"My my Trude." Minna chuckled. Barkhorn, still stammering tried to explain herself.

"It…it wasn't my fault okay!? I didn't mean to do that, it was just an accident." She gushed. Hartmann turned and gave her a sensual glance.

"**_Sure_** you did." She said before giggling again and turning back to the front. Barkhorn sighed and put her face in her lap while the rest of her crew laughed at her plight.

**Meanwhile….**

"So you just put the shell in here then just push forwards?" Miyafuji asked while looking at the gun breech of the 76mm gun.

[Radio: Yeah, that all you have to do, but be careful where you put your hands, you don't want your hands caught in there.] A voice said over the radio. After examining the complex mechanics, Yoshika took one of the practice rounds and slid it into the breech carefully. She watched as the curvature of the shell matched with the entrance of the breech before hearing a distinctive clank. Instinctively, she dropped the shell and threw her hand back as the breech mechanism closed with a sharp clash of metal. She laughed nervously before getting back on the radio.

"Like that? You didn't hear that did you?"

[Radio: Yeah! Exactly like that! Just do that a few more times and you should get a hang of it.]

"Oh…okay, thanks for your help Miss Akiyama." Miyafuji replied before hanging up and opening the breech and ejected the shell before picking it up and doing it again. Meanwhile, Perrine and Lynne were standing outside, listening to the constant clanging coming from the inside.

Perrine was slowly becoming irritated before speaking out, "What is Miyafuji doing!?"

Lynne braced at the sudden outburst but came back, speaking in her normal gentle tone. "She's trying to get better, I find it perfectly okay."

Perrine scoffed and folded her arms. "Well, I'm saying that we should focus on working on team coordination, not playing 'drop the shell'." Lynne laughed and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be a great team, just be a little nicer alright?"

"I hope you're right." Perrine finally said before climbing on top of the tank. She sat down on the top of the turret and looked at the Sherman Firefly next to her. She could see that Shirley and Lucchini were doing their normal antics while Elia and Sanya were on the engine deck.

"Eh…Sanya, do we even know what we're doing?"

"No…." Sanya said sleepily. Elia looked at the two girls who were having fun at the front, she scoffed and closed her eyes. Watching the rather disorganized crew of the Firefly was Miho with Anzu right beside her.

"They seem to be having fun."

"Hehe…." Miho laughed nervously. Soon Anzu walked out and stood in the middle of the field.

Anzu began clapping her hands together, "OKAY! LET'S MOVE OUT! PRACTICE BEGINS NOW!" The teams began rushing to their vehicle and the sound of engine's starting and closing hatches were the music of the air. Anzu quickly ran and jumped on the sloped front of her Hetzer and entered into her commander's position. She brought the radio to her mouth. "Let's roll out! Oh yeah, Wolf Team (Panzer III) Shiba Team (Cromwell) and Panther Team (Sherman Firefly), just follow us."

"Roger that." The team commanders radioed back. The tanks began moving towards the sea of trees that lay beyond the gate that led to a dirt road. A road engraved with the track marks of vehicles passing by over the months.

Minna opened the commanders hatch and looked out, watching as the branches parted ways and the creaking of the rolling tracks. "This is…interesting." She said. Below her was Hartmann who was focused on just keeping the tank driving straight.

"You got this Erica?" Barkhorn asked, still sitting in her gunner position. Hartmann briefly turned around and smiled and turned back around. "I'll take that as a no." Trude relented before looking down her sights.

"This is so cool!" Yoshika exclaimed as she stuck her head out of the side hatch, she could barely contain her excitement as soon, Lynne opened her hatch and awed with her. Behind them, Shirley had her head sticking out of the hatch to get better visibility and enjoy the moving landscape that was in front of them. The tanks soon entered an open field, ringed by the forest and a voice came over the radio.

[Radio: ALRIGHT, WE'RE HERE!] The tank in lead stopped and soon each tank followed suit, stopping abruptly.

"I wonder what's going on."

"What's wrong Minna?"

"Nothing Trude, I guess we're here." Soon the voice came back.

[Radio: So this is what's going to happen, we're going to split off into two teams and do a little friendly practice match.]

[Radio: What are the teams?] Another voice radioed.

[Radio: Ah… Hippo, Duck, Mallard, Leopon, Rabbit, and Anteater are Team A, Myself (Turtle), Angler, Wolf, Shiba, and Panther will be Team B. We'll splitting up so Team A, head west, Team B follow me, we're going east.]

Suddenly another voice came over the net.

[Radio: WAIT WAIT! WHAT HAPPENS TO THE LOSING TEAM?]

[Radio: Hm… good question, well the losing team has to perform the Anglerfish dance in front of the whole school.]

The net erupted with a [Radio: EHH!] Soon frantic voices came from all over.

[Radio: YOU CAN'T MAKE US DO THAT!]

[Radio: I CAN'T FIND A HUSBAND IF I DO THAT AGAIN!]

Soon Anzu broke the frenzy, [Radio: Well my advice to you. Don't lose, now let's get this show on the road.]

[Radio: Roger that.] The team commanders replied in stressed tones.

**Sometime later….**

"Whew, that was tiring." Hartmann breathed a sigh of relief.

"We just reached the point, you're going to have do it again." Barkhorn scowled. Hartmann turned around and stuck her tongue out and received a quick smack on the back.

"**OW!** MINNA!"

"We need to pay attention, this is not the time to play around, the match is about to start." Minna said sternly. Soon, the distinct pop of the starter gun sounded and Anzu came over the radio again.

[Radio: MATCH START! GOOD LUCK GUYS!]

Shirley grinned when she stepped on the gas, lurching the Firefly forwards. "Here we go." She uttered. Miho's Panzer IV Ausf. H led the way with Turtle team and the others teams following.

"We need to lure them out and a few things, try not to get yourself out in the open, Hippo team will never let you live that down. Shirley-san, take your Firefly and find a suitable firing position, Perrine-san, Minna-san come with me, we need to lure the other team out into the open so the Hetzer and the Firefly." Miho opened the hatch on her tank and turned around and began gesturing for the tanks to separate according to her plan before going back in. Meanwhile in the Cromwell.

"I hope Miss Nishizumi knows what's she's doing." Perrine said with a noticeable aura of mistrust.

"Well, she did win the National's with all the cards stacked against her, so I wouldn't be so sure but you're falling behind so keep up." Anzu said, overhearing the comment over the radio.

"WAH? HOW DID YOU HERE THAT!"

"You're probably pressing the talk button. Be careful next time, who knows, somebody could be monitoring the radio traffic, it happened before."

Perrine, her face red from embarrassment, "S…Sorry." Behind her came the quiet giggles from her two crew mates.

**Somewhere on the Saunder's School Ship**

"ALISA!"

"WHAT MOM!"

"COME DOWN FOR LUNCH!"

"I WILL! God, can I do anything without her bothering me."

"ALISA! STOP LISTENING TO THE OARAI RADIO CHANNEL AND COME DOWN!"

Alisa let out a frustrated sigh before saying, "BUT I NEED TO GAIN THE ADVANTAGE FOR NEXT SEASON!"

"LUNCH IS NOT GOING TO BE HERE NEXT SEASON." Alisa finally stood up and turned off the radio before going downstairs.

**Back on the Oarai Practice Field **

"Angler this is Shirley, me and Turtle are in position, waiting for your go."

"Copy that Panther, we'll be in contact with the enemy soon."

**Team A tank column**

"Where do you think the commander is?" Karina asked to her fellow crew members.

The commander, Azusa Sawa looked down at her driver,"I don't think that Commander Nishizumi will be that easy to find, but we do have the numerical advantage so I have high hopes for this." Soon the voice of Erwin, Team A's overall commander got on the net.

[Radio: All units, we're approaching the 1st phase line, no enemy contacts sighted but keep your eyes open. We may have numbers but don't use that does not mean anything if we all get knocked out.] Erwin paused before continuing, [Here's the plan, Hippo will lie in wait and provide long range fire, the rest of you will follow Leopon team, they'll draw the fire while you take them out, any stragglers you lead to us, got it?]

The team commanders radioed in [Radio: Roger!] Before Hippo's team STUG III deviated onto a path before nestling against a fallen tree. Meanwhile in the Tiger P, Nakajima, the tank's commander had a large grin on her face.

"YAHOOO! We're leading the charge now, I wanna see what our new toys can do to this thing."

Hoshino laughed before turning and saying, "I can't imagine of a whole lot, this thing is built like a tank!"

Tsuchiya, the teams driver snickered and Hoshino's enthusiasm before speaking, "But this is a tank." The crew laughed and before returning to observing the landscape.

**Inside the Type 89**

"If we beat the Student Council Team, we might be able to revive the Volleyball team."

"But Captain, you said that last time when we defeated Kuromorimine."

"That was then, this is now." Noriko said before putting her hand up. "FOR THE REVIVAL OF THE CLUB!"

"OHH!"

**Meanwhile, Miho's Panzer IV**

"Hm… Still nothing." Miho looked through her binoculars, only to be greeted with flowing grass and erect trees. She glanced around and as she was about to close the hatch, something caught her eye. She quickly rose up and brought the binoculars back to her eyes. She adjusted the dials and zoomed in on the thing that caught her attention. "Dust cloud?" She muttered.

"What's the matter Nishizumi-dono?" Yukari saw the serious look on her commander's face, even though her eyes were obscured by the binoculars.

"Yukari-san, is the breech empty?"

"No, I always have a shell loaded just in case."

"Good, Saori-san,"

"Hm? What is it Miporin?"

"Inform Shiba and Wolf, tell them to follow us and to keep low. Mako-san, let's get moving but easy on the gas, we don't want our exhaust to give us away."

"Roger."

"Shirley-san."

"Send it commander."

"We're moving, we spotted supposed enemy movement to the northeast."

"Eh… I don't see anything."

"Look a little downwards." Shirley looked down and saw the dust kicking up from the ground as it slowly grew.

"Bingo, yeah I see it, you want me and Pres to engage?"

"Negative, hold until we can draw them out."

"Roger." Shirley leaned back and began barking at her crew. "ALRIGHT GUYS! TIME FOR SOME ACTION!"

"YAY!" Lucchini cheered as she looked through her sights. Elia lazily put the headset over her head while Sanya struggled to put the 17 Pounder round into the gun barrel.

"Eh… Shirley, do you have to yell?" Elia said groggily. She saw Shirley smile and just rolled her eyes.

**_"Things are going to get real exciting." _**Shirley thought to herself. She watches as the Panzer IV, Panzer III, and Cromwell, slowly back up from their perch and headed down the road that was behind them. They quickly traverse behind a hill and out of Shirley's line of sight.

"Wolf, Shiba, close in, we don't want them to see us."

"Are you sure we're not walking into a trap?" Perrine asked.

"We need to gain the element of surprise Perrine-san, teamwork and skill is the keys to victory."

"We're right behind you commander." Minna added. She looked down and saw Hartmann, focused on keeping up with Angler Team. The tanks kept following the road that swung around a bend and soon they saw tank tracks imprinted in the ground. Especially one set that was deeply imprinted, signaling the presence of a heavy vehicle. "The Porsche Tiger came this way. They're going to use it to draw the fire." She thought to herself. She quickly told Mako to follow the tracks and the tanks followed suit.

Minna watched as Miho keep ducking in and out of her commander's hatch, pointing and looking through her binoculars. She was amazed at her active nature, she never saw Miho like this, in a leader role, her appearance didn't seem to fit the profile but she felt confident at her skill and felt good to be led by her. She looked back at Barkhorn who was sitting back and gestured her head to get on the sights in which she did. Minna quickly ducked down and picked up a shell and put it into the breech. She looked at Barkhorn and nodded, she nodded back and Minna went back up to her commander's post. Soon she felt as the tank jerked to the right, she looked out and saw the dust cloud that Miho saw earlier, it was getting closer, as if they were getting closer. Soon Miho's voice came over the radio.

[Radio: I see them! It's the majority of Team A! Minus Hippo, get ready to fire on my mark.]

Inside the three tanks, the gunners quickly looked down their sights, sighting a target. Soon, they received the order.

[Radio: FIRE!]

The tanks fired in a fusillade of shells that struck around the formation.

** Team A**

"WHAT THE!"

"THEY SEE US!?"

"TAKE COVER!" The net erupted in the frantic calls of the tank commanders, stunned by the sudden strike. Hippo saw the dust clouds from the shell impacts and Erwin quickly scanned the ridgeline.

"STAY INFORMATION! DON'T FALTER!" Erwin ordered. The shells kept landing around them as the tanks tried to evade. Noriko opened the back hatch of the Type 89's turret and coughed as the dust entered, she cleared her throat and looked out and saw three silhouette that were gaining on them.

"THEY'RE BEHIND US!" She shouted, just as she did, the tanks sped past them and to the front of the column, their turrets facing them.

"HOW DID THEY DO THAT?!" Nekota shouted as a shell landed in front of her tank. Soon the tanks began firing back at the crusading medium tanks as they also began to evade the shots.

** Miho's Panzer IV**

"We've got their attention, Shiba, Wolf, begin leading towards Panther."

"Affirmative!"

Inside the Panzer III, Hartmann's hands were swelling at the constant maneuvering. "I feel my hands swelling up." She whined. Barkhorn, still looking down her sights kicked her in the shoulder. "**OW!** WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Encouragement, **NOW STEP ON IT!**" The three tanks deviated to the left and zig-zagged through the return fire that was coming up from behind them.

"DAMN! WE CAN'T HIT THEM!" Ayumi cried as she struggled to sight the erratic moving vehicles.

"JUST KEEP FIRING, WE'LL HIT THEM EVENTUALLY!" Erwin egged on from her position. Her STUG III fired at the fast moving shadow in the dust cloud but failed to hit.

**Inside the Cromwell.**

"Yoshika, hang in there!" Lynne encouraged her friend.

"Man…These shells get heavy after a while." Yoshika panted.

"We can't afford to falter here, keep firing!" Perrine ordered as she keep maneuvering to match with Miho's tank.

**Miho's Panzer IV**

As they dodged the incoming shell fire, the tank shook as Hana pulled the trigger and the 75mm gun roared as a shell spiraled out of the barrel. The shell flew through the dust cloud and falling dirt and made contact with the lower glacis of the Anteater Teams Chi-Nu.

*BOOM*

The tank grounded to a halt as a white flag popped out of the turret.

"NICE SHOT!" Shirley gushed, the chase was entering into her view and she could see the shell impacts from where she was.

Meanwhile, in the Chi-Nu.

"Ugh… why do we always have to be the first ones to be taken out?" Nekota whined. The rest of the crew just sighed and slumped in their positions.

Miho noticed a landmark that she made a mental note of previously and knew that she was in range of Shirley's Firefly. "Shirley-san!"

"I see you commander, here comes the thunder!" Shirley turned and winked at Lucchini who greedily pulled the trigger.

*BANG*

The tank rocked back and shook as the shell landed against the floor. Elia and Sanya had their eyes widened at the shock of such recoil. Lucchini's hair tails were erect and she came away from the sights with a gaping mouth. The same could be said for Shirley. Miho saw the flash from the ridge and watch as the round impacted the side of the Tiger P. She watched as the tank shook and stopped with smoke emitting out of the engine. Soon the white flag appeared, signaling that the tank was out of action.

"GOOD HIT SHIRLEY-SAN. Shirley-san." Miho could hear no response. Suddenly, a voice that made her almost rip off her headphones.

"THAT WAS AWEEESOMME! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN! ELIA LOAD THE NEXT ONE!" Miho watched as the Ridgeline erupted again and another shell came sailing her way and stuck the track of the M3 Lee which caused it to fall into a ditch and tip over. A flag appeared out of the side.

Barkhorn sighted the Mallards B1 and fixated upon it. **_"Stay right there." _**She thought to herself. As the French tank entered the center of her aiming marker she pulled the trigger. The tank rocked and she watches as the shell impacted on the front of the B and bounce off. "WHAT!" She shouted. She quickly went back and tried to sight the tank again but before she could, the tank shook violently and grounded to a halt. "WHY DID WE STOP!?"

Hartmann turned and said, "If you hadn't noticed, we'd been taken out." Barkhorn, her mouth wide open, turned to Minna who just nodded. She look through her sights as the tanks drove past them. She stomped her foot on the metal floor and just slumped back.

Miho saw that Wolf was disabled and out of the fight and radioed to the Cromwell. "Perrine-san, Wolf is out of action but there is only a few of them left, let's give them the runaround."

"Affirmative." The two tanks split off and began circling around back, splitting whatever was left of Team A in half. Miho's tank was being pursued by the Mallards while Shiba was being chased by the Ducks.

"Hana, aim at the turret ring."

"I see it Miho-san." Hana pulled the trigger as a 75mm shell made contact with the turret link of the B1 and disabled it. The Panzer IV quickly turned to save the Shiba team.

"PERRINE! THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US!" Lynne cried.

"I KNOW!" Perrine barked back. **_"We need to get them off or else it's over for us." _**Perrine thought to herself, suddenly another came to her head and she quickly raised for Yoshika. "Miyafuji, rotate the turret to the tank chasing us."

"I already did that."

"Good."

"What are you planning?" Lynne asked. From where she was standing, she saw a slight grin appear on Perrine's face.

"I've got something." Just as she said that she stepped on the brake and brought the tank to a sudden stop, dislodging loose items within the tank. The Type 89 then impacted the back of the Cromwell and made the tank jerk forward, knocking Lynne to the turret floor, but before she could get up Perrine shouted, "LYNNE HEAD DOWN! **FIRE!**" Yoshika pulled the trigger and the tank rocked and shook from the shot and the impact. Lynne got up to her feet and sat back down, Perrine got up from the driver's seat and look through the commanders sight and saw the blackened hull of the Type 89 on the engine deck of the Cromwell with a white flag sticking up from its turret. Perrine sighed in relief and began laughing, much to the dismay of her other crew members who still didn't know what happened.

Erwin watched as her team get taken out in one sitting and she was awed that they had been beaten again.

"We can still get them." Caesar perked up but just as she said that a voice came over the radio.

[Radio: Are you ready to dance?]

Erwin open the hatch and looked to her left. There was the Anzu, eating a potato, standing on top of her Hetzer with the gun pointed directly at her. Erwin quickly went back into her tank and pressed a button. Suddenly a white flag appeared on the top of her STUG as Anzu laughed.

**Tank Sheds**

** Sometime after the practice match **

The tanks that were still active were lined up as the disabled vehicles were being towed in by recovery vehicles. The girls were milling about, dirtied and sweaty from the intense combat. Anzu soon then summoned everybody to the center.

"Alright! Good match today guys, I would like to applaud the new teams for winning their first match!" Everyone clapped as the new members stepped forwards, some blushing at the applause. Miho then stepped up and faced the crowd.

"Today was a good start, I have high hopes for this season. But now, I think we all need a shower or a bath. Momo- Senpai."

"Don't call me that!" The group laughed before Momo, now disgruntled faced the crowd. "EVERYONE! BOW!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The girls bowed before coming back up and separating. Shirley was on top of the Sherman Firefly, Lucchini at her side looking up at the orange sky. Minna, Erica, and Barkhorn were conversing with the members of Leopon team. Miho watched from the gate at the new teams who were smiling and laughing as they talked with each other. Miho smiled before being called by her own friends who were gesturing her to join them, she turned and nodded her head before going off.

**Authors Notes: Wow! That was a whole lot! I have a feeling there will be a lot of technical errors in this being that I don't really know the inner working of tanks and tank terminology but hey, that is what the critiques are for. Apologize once again for the Hiatus but it was fun writing this, so as always, please leave a critique and review because it's always appreciated! **


	4. Part 3 Extra: Where's Mio?

**Part 3.5**

** Guys? Why did you do that without me?**

**Sometime after the practice**

"Hey Minna?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't notice this before but…Where was Mio?"

Minna stopped, startling Erica with the sudden move. "Oh."

"What do you mean 'Oh'?"

Minna began scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously. "I sorta forgot to tell her that practice was today." Barkhorn's mouth gaped while Erica began laughing hysterically. "Since her place is nearby, we should stop by quickly." The three began to walk again and turned down a small alley way that led away from the street. The scanned the house numbers, looking for house that contained the absentee.

"There it is!" Erica exclaimed, pointing at a very tall house with flat side windows.

"Hm…The lights are on, maybe she's inside." Barkhorn observed. Minna proceeded forwards and pressed a small button that rang a small buzzer. She stepped away and waited until the gate made a mechanical buzz before opening.

Erica looked at the gate and said, "That's fancy, I don't have that feature." Before following her friends to the door. Minna, with a gentle knock, called out Mio's name.

"Mio? It's me Minna, I'm with the other two."

Gertrud's face soured. "We have names you know." From behind the opaque glass door, a figure appeared and reached for the handle and slid the door open. There stood the figure Mio, clad in her sleepwear and in a pair of Doberman slippers.

"What?" She croaked.

"Oh, how are you? You weren't at practice today."

"I feel great, it'd be great if the people around me told me what was going on." Barkhorn and Hartmann quickly glanced their eyes at Minna who blushed and began laughing nervously. Mio sighed and leaned her arm against the door. "When's the next one?"

"Two days from now but you need to talk to Miho first."

"Ah that shouldn't be a problem."

Minna smiled, "Okay…Anyway sorry about that, it won't happen again so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Later Minna." Mio waved.

"Later Mio." Minna replied, waving back. Trude and Erica also waved back before watching Mio close her door and her figure walking away. They closed the gate behind them and began walking towards the street. She breathed a sigh of relief before speaking, "Whew…I thought she would be really mad."

"She seem to take well, Mio's not the kind of person to get mad over such things." Barkhorn reassured.

"Now that's settled. Can we get back home now? I don't want to keep smelling like cordite." Erica said, clutching her uniform. Trude sighed while Minna chuckled before turning down onto the street and walking back home.

**The next day**

"Oi! Miho-San!" Sakamoto shouted. Miho turned and saw the pony haired girl running towards her.

"Ah! Sakamoto-san!"

"Hehehe…sorry about yesterday."

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"I sorta missed practice yesterday."

"OH! I DIDN'T KNOW! I KNEW WE WERE MISSING SOMEBODY!"

Mio scratched the back of her head, "Sorry about that."

Miho began bowing ferociously, "So sorry! It's my fault!" Before Mio put a hand on her back and said,

Mio laughed, "Alright, no need for that!" Miho stopped her bowing tirade. "So…Which team can I join?"

"Oh…" Miho stuttered.

"Well…Minna's team seems to be a person short and I can take over as a loader."

Miho lit up as if she had an epiphany. "YEAH! You can be part of Wolf team, I'll just tell the Anzu about it. Sorry about that!"

"That's sound good! And don't worry about it, I should be apologizing to you." Mio smiled and soon the bell rung.

"Oh! I going to be late!"

"I'll see you around Nishizumi-san."

"Same with you Sakamoto-san." The two waved goodbye at each other before going their separate ways.

**Authors Notes: This is more of a filler for the error that was Mio not appearing in the last chapter. A mistake but a mistake that we can work off of! Sorry about the error before but I hope you enjoyed this little side story, if you would call it that. This is CaptainSentry and I will see you guys soon!**


	5. Part 4: All quiet on the western port

**A/N: We are back with another installment of the 'Chronicles'. From where we left off, the witches got their first taste of armored warfare and claimed their first victory. With Mio officially joining the team, things are about to get interesting. **

** Part 4: All quite around the western port**

** Oarai School Ship**

** Somewhere in the Pacific**

** *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* **

***SMACK!***

Elia let go of the buzzer of her alarm clock and with distressed moan, begrudgingly got up from her bed. "Eh…6:30? Why so early?" She uttered as she folded her bed sheets. After doing her usual morning ritual of washing up, eating a slice of toast, and looking fixing her hair she donned her school uniform. Clean, neat and pressed she just fixed the neckerchief so it looked like everyone else's. After taking one final look she opened the door and closed it as she walked out. Checking to see if it was locked she proceeded down the steps and onto the street. As she walked down the narrow street she looked at the open windows and watched the occupants clean out their houses and watering the plants on their windowsills. She felt as their gaze kept turning to her wherever she walked so she upped her pace a bit and quickly got to the street corner.

With the road safe to past she hastily moved across to the other side and immediately approached a house that was nearby from where she crossed. As she approached she heard a faint melodic tune echoing from the house. It sounded like that of a piano. As she neared closer it became more apparent until she reached the small gate did she hear the beautiful chords strike the part of her heart that made the hairs stand on end. She rang the doorbell and patiently waited until suddenly the gate unlocked. She opened it and approached the door. As the door opened it revealed the small figure of a young girl.

"You ready?" Elia asked. The girl stood silent for a moment before speaking.

"Um…Elia? What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"Picking you up Sanya, don't be silly."

The girl sighed and took out something from her pocket. After tapping on it she showed it to Elia.

*Saturday, June 15th* the phone read.

Elia immediately reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and looked at it.

"You've got to be kidding me?" She said in an exasperated tone. She then went lank and looked up with saddened eyes. "Sorry for bugging you."

Sanya smiled and replied with, "You wanna stay for a while?" Elia's head perked up and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Y…yes please." She said nervously while twiddling her thumbs. Sanya made the door wider and gesture for Elia to enter. After taking off her shoes, Elia walked in and saw the grand piano in the living room. She made her way towards it not until she made contact with the couch and fell asleep. Sanya giggled and found a small blanket and put it over her snoring friend before returning to the piano and continuing to fill the air with music.

**Somewhere on the school ship….**

"Here you go Mio."

"Ah, thanks Minna." Mio said as she took the ice tea out of Minna's hand. The two looked over the railing out to the open ocean.

"Sorry about last time."

"This again? Minna it's said it's alright, I've cleared it with Miho already."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I heard that everyone was undermanned so I decided to put myself in your team."

"That's great!"

"Who's in the team anyway?" Mio asked.

"Me, Erica, and Trude."

"I see."

"Before you ask, Erica is the Driver, Trude is the gunner, and I'm the loader and commander."

"Sounds like you got a tough job."

"Yeah…."

"I guess I can be the loader."

"That'd be great!" Minna exclaimed. Mio smiled as she saw the euphoria in her friend's eyes.

"So when is the next practice?" Mio asked.

"We have them three times a week and you're lucky."

Mio raised her brow. "Hmm?"

"We're having a friendly practice match against Saunders."

"That early?"

"It's not early for them, the team have done this multiple times so it's us that they have to worry about."

"How did the first match go?"

"We did okay for our first time. Pres split the teams up, Miho and all of us versus all of the other teams."

"Did you win?"

"We did, but it was all thanks to Miho's tactical prowess."

Mio raised her brow again. "Really now?"

"You don't understand. When she's in that commander's seat she's like a totally different person."

"I guess I'll have to see this for myself soon."

Minna laughed as she turned back to the ocean, taking a sip from her can. Suddenly a ringing sound echoed in her ear. Minna turned and saw Mio reach into her pocket.

Mio picks up and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

Minna gestured that she was going to sit on the bench and left Mio to tend to her conversation. After a while Mio came back.

"What was all that about?"

"Oh that? That was Hijikata, he's still in Yokosuka right now."

"Oh…what did he say?"

"He misses me and says that he'll see me when he has time."

"That sounds nice."

"I know." Mio looked at her phone again, checking the time. "Well…I'd best be going. Thanks for the time Minna, I'll see you on Monday."

"Sure Mio, same to you. Be careful heading home."

As Mio walked away she waved back which Minna returned. After she was out of sight Minna sat on the bench again. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. After swiping at the screen she reached her contacts page and brought up Barkhorn's and Erica's number. Looking at the screen Minna began to think about the future ahead; the match with Saunders, Mio's inclusion into the team, the team's performance overall. She locked her phone and put it back and stood up and stretched out her arms. Before she left she took one final look towards the sea before walking back to her home.

**Student Council Office **

"President, you asked for me?"

"Ah Kawashima, please have a seat." Momo took a seat in the chair across from the desk. "Give me a course update."

Momo brought out her phone and looked at the contents. "The ship is about to make a port call in the next 4 hours."

"Oh really, where?"

"Yokosuka." Anzu spun her chair forwards, potato in hand like a boss's cigar.

"Yokosuka?"

"According to the report, it says that any school ships in the region to make their next port call to Yokosuka. Conveniently the other major schools also seemed to be in the same area so they have received the request as well."

"Hm…I wonder what all of this is about, but I thought that Yokosuka couldn't accommodate a school ship."

"The civilian dock no, but the port at the Fleet Activities can."

"Fleet Activities? You mean the American Naval Base?"

Momo nodded. "What are you proposing?"

"From the looks of it this might be a cultural exchange. Saunders is going to have a field day with this."

"Another thing president." Momo interrupted. "The match that we have scheduled with Saunders is still going on at the current date."

"Yeah…so? I knew that already."

"But instead of holding it at the Training grounds like usual, the board have moved it to Camp Fuji."

"I see…Forward this information to everyone."

"I'll get to it immediately pres." Momo said before leaving the room and closing the door. Anzu turned to the window and looked at the approaching mainland and took a bite out of the potato.

'**_This will be an interesting experience_**.' She thought to herself before taking another bite.

**Panzer Store**

"WE'RE GOING TO YOKOSUKA?!" Yukari gushed causing Saori to recoil in fear.

"Why got you like this?" Saori said emerging from behind Hana's back.

"I've dreamed to going to Yokosuka ever since I was a kid and not to mention that we'll be fighting at Camp Fuji! I get hyped up just by thinking about it!"

"What's so special about it?" Saori asked, wondering why a city would get someone so hyped up.

Yukari's expression turned sour and she pointed her finger in Saori's direction. "It's one of the most important naval facilities in the Pacific!" Yukari watched as Saori just rolled her eyes before turning her attention to a magazine rack. Undeterred, she continued, "They have a recreational area that have all the food chains that they have in America not to mention actual goods from America!"

"But we get them here anyway." Saori said while perusing through a magazine.

"There's no romance in that! Nothing is better than the real thing! Tell me, you're never going to get an important American boy."

Saori gripped the pages of the magazine tightly before closing it and turning back around. "Wait…There's men there?"

"Yeah…it's a military base, of course there would be."

Yukari watched as she could see the hypothetical hearts fly around Saori's head until she snapped the magazine in her hands and pointed at her.

"I can see why you're excited, and now since you told me about this I'm getting quite excited myself."

"You just changed your mind at the prospects of men." Mako said in her groggy voice.

"No I'm not!"

The girls laughed and continued their shopping while Saori egged on about the perfect qualities of men and what not. As the ship neared the port, people began lining up on the streets with whatever they need to sustain themselves for the port visit. The tankery team along with their newest editions were in a bus that was along the edge which gave a scenic view of harbor. Yukari was pressed against the window camera in hand snapping photos of the multiple _Arleigh Burke_-class destroyers that were moored up against the pier or in dry dock. Everyone looked out of the windows and saw the rows of grey tone vessels lined up neatly against their on dock. The bus began to move and soon they were on the ramp that exited on to the dock. A large banner was hanging off one of the cargo cranes before the bus drove pass. The banner read '**_Welcome to United States Fleet Activities Yokosuka_**.'

** Facts: United States Fleet Activities Yokosuka, also known as 'Yokosuka Naval Base' is a US Navy Facility located at the entrance of Tokyo Bay. The base is a very strategically important location for all US Naval operations in the Pacific. The base has all the accommodation for any of the service members deployed there, ranging from a food court that has all the chains that can be found in the US as well as some Japanese Chains, a recreational center that has everything from a movie theatre, gym, to sport centers, and Schools and housing for on base personal. **

** It's quite an interesting place and I suggest reading up on it! **

** A/N's: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that as well as all my other stories. Apologize once again for any mistakes but once again please leave a review or critique because it's always appreciated!**


End file.
